


Vengeance

by Riverofwind



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind/pseuds/Riverofwind
Summary: This is my take on the kind of things that could have been going through Tandy's head when she went to Peter Scarborough's house in the fifth episode.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so any comments, suggestions, and criticism would be greatly appreciated! I really feel like Cloak and Dagger deserve more fanfiction and this scene really stuck out to me as worthy of an attempt to capture the feelings and thoughts that must have been running through Tandy's head. I really hope you enjoy it!

It sometimes surprised her how easy it was to trick people, to become someone they could trust. Right now, she was no longer Tandy Bowen. She was a poor little catholic girl on her way home when her tire went flat. She was harmless.  
What a joke. She had planned to get a sense of who he was and what he does by looking around his house but, unfortunately, she hadn’t counted on the fact that he was able and willing to change her tire. How could she have known? But it didn’t matter. She could work with this. She started to plan what she was going to say to find out what she wanted when, suddenly, time slowed down as he knelt beside the car and a realization struck her.  
She could kill him.  
Ever since she had first pulled up she had been battling to keep her torrent of emotions quiet and hidden, but among the fear, relief, and disbelief, rage started to build and take over. Here, kneeling beside the flat tire, was the man who had taken everything from her family. Her money, her house, and worst of all her father and all the good he’d done in the world. This man had ripped away every last shred of her happiness and if it weren’t for him her mom and her might have been able to move on in some way.  
Tandy felt the now familiar burning of her powers rise to match the absolute fury in her chest and the light solidified into one of her daggers. It would be so easy. No one was there to witness it. The foolish man thought he had a bunny instead of a viper and if she aimed well enough it could be over within a couple of seconds.  
She should kill him.  
He deserved it. It was obvious from his subordinates’ hopes that he wasn’t a very good boss to work under and if he could destroy a family and not look back he was undoubtedly a terrible person. No one would miss him. Her breathing became labored and her blood roared in her ears. Tandy just had to take one step forward and use the knife and it would all be over. She could finally avenge her father.  
But just as she was about to do just that she remembered Tyrone. Her visions had shown that no matter how he tried to kill the cop, Tyrone would always be the one to suffer in the end. Why would it be any different for her? Oh, but she wanted to. She wanted to so desperately it hurt. A shiver went down her spine and her grip on the dagger tightened almost imperceptibly. Then Tandy remembered Tyrone’s disappointed face when he found out she wanted to use her powers to see into people and what he looked like when he found out she had actually gone and done it. It was enough and she felt the fury drain out of her as her dagger dissipated.  
Before she could fully relax, however, another surge of anger overcame her. If she couldn’t kill him she could at least use her powers to try to get some answers. She reached out and touched the back of his neck.  
Immediately, she was at a beach and she could see Scarborough in the water. Was he… fishing for crabs? But once she looked closer she noticed that instead of crabs, he was pulling up stacks of cash. She almost felt sad when she wasn’t surprised at seeing him try to stuff the money in a cooler already overflowing with cash.  
Out of nowhere, bodies started rising up everywhere in the water and she felt nothing but disgust and horror when his only reaction was to pull yet even more money off the corpses. Even worse, when one of the bodies started to fight back he simply put the man back under the water until the he stopped moving. The helmet of the man who had futilely tried to fight back floated towards her so she picked it up and wiped off the dirt to read “Ivan Hess – S.E. Fluid Dynamics.”  
When Tandy finally pulled away from him and he asked her what colleges she was looking at she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry.  
Ivan Hess from S.E. Fluid Dynamics. She vowed to remember that information and do what she could with it to bring Scarborough to justice. She might not be able to kill him but she would bring his world crumbling down around him for herself and everyone else he’d hurt. Hell would have to wait for its chance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible pacing! Also I picked the title "vengeance" but I'm not entirely sure that fits. If anyone has an idea that fits better I'd really appreciate it. I truly do hope you've enjoyed this and I'd love some comments with suggestions on how to improve my writing!


End file.
